A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks to perform a variety of different functionalities via the network connection. For example, the UE may communicate with another UE through the network connection. In another example, the UE may communicate with various servers to exchange data. In a further example, a combination of these types of functionalities may be performed such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (IP) (VoIP) call in which the UE may register with an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) for the VoIP functionality to be performed.
When the UE has established the connection to the network via an association operation with a base station of the network, the base station may transmit various types of data to the UE such as control information to, for example, define the manner in which data is to be exchanged between the UE and the network. The UE may utilize cell-specific reference signal (CRS) tones to determine a network parameter such as a downlink power. To receive the CRS tones, the base station defines a bandwidth range that the UE is to monitor. Using more CRS tones within the bandwidth range may result in more accurate determinations regarding the channel and/or network parameters. However, increasing the bandwidth range results in an increased power consumption by the UE which has a limited power supply. When limiting the bandwidth range to conserve power, there are fewer CRS tones that are measured which results in lower demodulation performance and/or inaccurate measurements.